Saiki Uchiha
Saiki Uchiha ist ein Ninja aus Konohagakure, der in Kumogakure aufwächst und zu den letzten Nachkommen des Uchiha-Clans gehört. Er verfügt sowohl über das Sharingan, als auch über das Mangekyō Sharingan. Er ist unter dem Spitznamen "Sharingan des fliegenden Donnersgottes" (飛雷神の写輪眼, Hiraishin no Sharingan) bekannt. Biografie 'Frühe Kindheit' Saiki wird drei Jahre vor dem Angriff des Kyūbi in Konohagakure geboren. Sein bester Freund ist zu dieser Zeit der etwas ältere Itachi Uchiha. Die beiden spielen oft im Wald von Konoha und versuchen dort, die Jutsu zu erlernen, die sie von ihren Vätern gesehen haben. Sein Vater, Ryū Uchiha, wird 7 Monate vor dem Kyūbi Angriff zusammen mit Fugaku Uchiha und weiteren Mitgliedern des Clans auf eine Mission gegen Kirigakure geschickt, welches in das Reich des Feuers eingedrungen ist. Laut Fugaku wird Ryū dabei von mehreren Oinin getötet, seine Leiche jedoch nie gefunden. Damit ist Fugaku Uchiha der Anführer des Uchiha-Clans. Für Saiki ist der frühe Verlust seines Vaters sehr prägend für seinen späteren Charakter. In der Nacht, als der Kyūbi in Konoha erscheint flüchtet Saikis Mutter Midori zusammen mit ihm im entstandenen Chaos über die Grenze nach Kumogakure. Seine Mutter spürt, dass etwas mit dem Clan nicht stimmt und seit dem Tod ihres Mannes eine wachsende Gefahr. In Kumogakure angekommen werden die beiden vom damaligen Raikage herzlich empfangen, der sich erhofft, die Kräfte des Sharingans nutzen zu können. Saiki verbringt seine Kindheit in Kumogakure unter den wachsamen Augen seiner Mutter und dem Raikage. 'Akademiezeit und Abschluss' Team YūgitoSaiki geht mit 8 Jahren in Kumogakure auf die dortige Ninja-Akademie, wo er als Wunderkind behandelt wird. Dort trifft er Hitomi Niji ist sofort in sie verliebt. Seine Zugehörigkeit zum Uchiha-Clan wird streng geheim gehalten und jedem Dorfbewohner ist es verboten, außerhalb des Dorfes oder zu Fremden darüber zu sprechen. Während seiner Akademiezeit ist Saiki ein eher ruhiger, jedoch sehr freundlicher und hilfsbereiter Charakter. So verteidigt er Hitomi, wenn diese von den Mitschülern gehänselt wird oder trainiert zusammen mit ihr. Auf der Akademie wird er bester Schüler des Jahrgangs und damit der persönliche Rivale von Manabu, der fortan versucht Saiki zu übertreffen. Er schließt die Akademie im Alter von 12 Jahren mit Bestnoten ab. Nach dem bestandenen Abschluss an der Akademie bildet Saiki zusammen mit Manabu und Ren ein Team unter der Leitung von Yūgito Nii. 'Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung' Die drei Jungen haben anfangs ein eher angespanntes Verhältnis zueinander, da sie Saikis Fähigkeiten für überbewertet halten. Vor allem Manabu, der Enkel des Yondaime Raikage, kann das Interesse seines Onkels an Saiki nicht nachvollziehen. Nach mehreren Mission kommen die drei sich jedoch schnell näher und werden ein eingespieltes Team, das sich füreinander einsetzt. Ihr Sensei erkennt das große Potenzial ihrer drei Schüler und sie beschließt, sie für die Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen zuzulassen. Für die Prüfungen reisen sie nach Kusagakure, wo sie dank der analytischen Fähigkeiten von Saiki die erste Prüfung bestehen. Anschließend geht es im zweiten Teil der Prüfungen im Wald des Grasschneiders weiter. Dort verteidigen Saiki und Manabu ihre Schriftrolle und den angeschlagenen Ren vor einem Team aus Kusagakure. Während des Kampfes erweckt Saiki sein Sharingan und gemeinsam mit Manabu gelingt es ihm, die Gegner zu besiegen. Als er einige Zeit später den Trick der Prüfer durchschaut, schaffen sie es bis zur Endrunde der Prüfungen. Im Ausscheidungskampf besiegt er Nobuo Tetsurin und qualifiziert sich so für die Finalrunde. 'Zusammentreffen mit Kakashi Hatake' Nach den bestandenen Prüfungen trainiert ihn seine Mutter in Unraikyō die Katon-Jutsu der Uchiha und ihre speziellen Techniken im Shunshin no Jutsu. Mit 14 Jahren ist Saiki Team-Leiter einer 5 köpfigen Chūnin Einheit. Da Kumogakure sich zu dieser Zeit noch immer Konflikt mit Konoha befindet, setzt der Raikage Saiki und sein Sharingan oft als Geheimwaffe gegen die Konoha-Nin ein. Auf einer Mission bei der das Team um Saiki, darunter auch Ren und Manabu, einen Versorgungsposten aus Konohagakure inflitrieren sollen, treffen sie auf den Kopier-Ninja Kakashi Hatake. Im Kampf gegen ihn wird seine gesamte Einheit und eine weitere Einheit von Kumo-Chūnin, mit Ausnahme von Manabu und Ren, von Kakashis Chidori getötet. Saiki schafft es jedoch dieses Jutsu zu kopieren, es gegen Kakashi einzusetzen und so den überlebenden Manabu und Ren zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Der Kampf endet unentschieden. Saiki und Kakashi ziehen sich zurück. 'Flucht als Nukenin' Sein Mangekyō erwacht beim Anblick seiner toten Mutter Nachdem Saiki veletzt in Kumogakure eingetrifft, werden er und seine Mutter vor den Raikage gerufen. Er gibt bekannt, dass sich Kumogakure offiziell Konoha ergeben hat. Er erzählt den beiden, das Konohagakure ihre Schlachttaktiken exakt gekannt und ausgeschaltet haben. Er beschuldigt Midori, Konohagakure geheime Informationen zugespielt zu haben. Sie gesteht und erklärt allen Anwesenden, dass die Flucht aus Konoha nur vorgetäuscht war und sie von den Ältesten des Dorfes den Auftrag erhalten hat, die Aktivitäten des Raikage über lange Zeit hinweg zu überwachen. Dann nutzt sie ihr blitzschnelles Shunshin no Jutsu, um mit Saiki zu fliehen. Der Raikage befiehlt sofort die Verfolgung der beiden mit 30 seiner besten Jonin. Nach mehreren Tagen Flucht geraten sie an der Grenze zu Yuki no Kuni in einen Hinterhalt ihrer Verfolger. Beiden stellen sich mit aller Kraft ihren Angreifern, doch muss Saiki mit ansehen, wie seine Mutter dabei getötet wird. Als sich die verbleibenden Jōnin auf ihn stürzen wollen, aktiviert sich sein Mangekyō Sharingan und er verbrennt sie unbewusst und unter Tränen mit Amaterasu. Dabei beginnen seine Augen zu bluten und er wird kurz darauf ohnmächtig. Von den 30 Jōnin schafft es Flash G als einziger lebend zurück und berichtet dem Raikage. Dieser verkündet den Verrat von Saiki und dessen Mutter an Kumogakure und lässt ihn in alle Bingobücher des Dorfes unter der Kategorie "S" eintragen. 'Madaras Schüler' Als Saiki zu sich kommt, befindet er sich in einer Höhle in den Bergen von Yuki no Kuni. In den Schatten steht eine schwarze Gestalt, die sich als Madara Uchiha vorstellt. Er hat Saiki nach dem Kampf in Sicherheit gebracht und versorgt. Nachdem Saiki vor lauter Verwirrung viele Fragen gestellt hat, erklärt ihm Madara alles: Den vorsätzlichen Mord an seinem Vater durch die Hand Fugaku Uchihas, die Rolle seiner Mutter für Konoha, die Verschwörungspläne des Uchiha Clans und das kürzlich stattgefundene Uchiha Massaker. Saiki fühlt Hass, Verzweiflung und Trauer und lässt sich von Madaras Worten verführen. Madara bietet ihm an, ihn zu trainieren und in die geheimsten Techniken der Uchiha einzuweihen, wenn Saiki dafür Madaras Organisation Akatsuki beitritt. Saiki erkennt zwar, dass Madara ihn nur ausnutzt, doch ihm war es egal, solange er nur Stärke erlangen kann. Nachdem Saikis Wunden größtenteils verheilt sind, begräbt er den Leichnam seiner Mutter in Yuki no Kuni und beginnt das Training unter der Führung Madaras, wie Jahre zuvor sein ehemals bester Freund, Itachi. 'Akatsuki' Nach seinem Eintritt in Akatsuki wird Saiki Doku Daikan zugeteilt. Beide sind ähnlich schweigsam, kommen aber gut miteinander zurecht. Im Laufe der Zeit entwickelt sich sogar eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden. Durch seine Fähigkeit, aus seinem Körper Gifte zu produzieren, wird Doku oftmals auf Einzelmissionen geschickt, weshalb Saiki häufig mit Ayame Uchiha zusammen arbeiten muss. Durch deren spezielle Kräfte als Kurai ist Saiki als einer der wenigen im Stande, Ayame im Zaum zu halten. Auch trifft er in Akatsuki auf Itachi. Beide wissen von den Umständen des jeweils anderen und haben deshalb keine enge Bindung mehr zu einander. Anfangs werden Saiki und Doku hauptsächlich auf Mission geschickt, um störende Personen auszuschalten. So sollen sie für die Auslöschung von 13 Daimyō verantwortlich ist. 'Jagd auf Mizore' Als eine Gruppe von Anbu aus Iwagakure in Amegakure eindringt, entsendet Pain Saiki und Ayame, um die Eindringlinge auszulöschen. Nach dem Kampf gelingt es Saiki, den Anführer der Anbu gefangen zu nehmen und mithilfe eines Genjutsu erfährt er, dass ein abtrünniger Ninja aus Amegakure dem Tsuchikage Informationen über Akatsuki gegeben hat. Saiki und Ayame werden daraufhin ins Erdreich geschickt, um Mizore zum schweigen zu bringen. Dieser wird jedoch von drei Iwa-Ninja beschützt. Während die beiden Akatsuki gegen die drei Iwa-Nin kämpfen, ergreift Mizore die Flucht, wird jedoch vom plötzlich auftauchenden Tobi getötet. Anschließend sie sich zurück. 'Kampf mit Sanbi' Nach der erfolgreichen Ausschaltung Mizores reisen Saiki und Ayame nach Kirigakure, um den Yondaime Mizukage zu entführen und das Bijū zu extrahieren. Auf dem Weg ins Dorf lassen sie sich absichtlich von einer Gruppe Anbu gefangen nehmen, um so in Kirigakure einzudringen. Nachdem ein Spion der Akatsuki, Madai Momochi, sie befreit kommt es zum Kampf gegen den Mizukage Yagura. Im Verlauf des Kampfes lässt Yagura sein Bijū frei und die Residenz des Mizukage wird fast vollständig zerstört. Obwohl Saiki und Ayame all ihre Fähigkeiten einsetzen, sind sie Sanbi nicht gewachsen. Als es Ayame dennoch beinahe gelingt Sanbi einzufangen, bricht es aus seinem Jinchūriki aus und verlässt in einer gewaltigen Chakraexplosion das Gebiet. Die schwerverletzten Akatsuki werden im letzten Moment von Taizan gerettet und medizinisch versorgt. In einer geheimen Höhle erzählt er ihnen von ihren Eltern und ihren Schicksalen. Beziehungen 'Saiki und Manabu, Ren und Hitomi' Manabu, Ren und Hitomi sind die wichtigsten Person in Saikis Kindheit. So haben Er und Hitomi seit ihrer ersten Begegnung auf der Akademie Gefühle füreinander und er hilft ihre Schüchternheit durch gemeinsames Training zu überwinden. Auch Ren hilft er während seiner schwierigen Zeit auf der Akademie. So verteidigt Ren vor den anderen Mitschülern, als diese ihn schikanieren. Für Ren ist Saiki der erste echte Freund und Saiki findet in ihm wiederum einen vertrauenswürdigen Freund. Saiki und Manabu haben hingegen zu Beginn eine sehr abweisende Beziehung. Für Manabu ist Saiki zunächst nur ein Angeber,der sich in fremde Angelegenheit einmischt, indem er Ren beschützt. Später wandelt sich Manabus Sicht auf Saiki in eine Art Bewunderung für dessen Fähigkeiten. Während ihrer Zeit als Teamkameraden werden die zwei langsam zu rivalisierenden Freunden, die sich gegenseitig antreiben, stärker zu werden. 'Saiki und Madara' Nach Saikis Flucht aus Kumogakure und dem Tod seiner Mutter nimmt sich Madara Saiki an. Nachdem er ihm die Wahrheit über den Uchiha-Clan und die Rolle seiner Mutter für den Hokage erzählt, schmiedet Saiki seine Rachepläne. Er willigt ein, Madaras Schüler zu werden, um seine Kräfte zu steigern. Madara hingegen will den Hass des Jungen für seine eigenen Pläne nutzen. Obwohl er nichts von Madaras Absichten weiß, sieht er ihn nicht als wirklichen Meister an, sondern nur als Notwendigkeit um stärker zu werden. 'Saiki und Itachi' Da beide im Uchiha Viertel in Konohagakure aufwachsen, spielen die beiden als kleine Kinder häufig miteinander und werden so beste Freunde. Auch nachdem Midori zusammen mit Saiki nach Kumogakure flieht, muss er häufig an Itachi denken. Als er erfährt, dass Itachi den Uchiha-Clan ausgerottet hat, kann er es zunächst nicht glauben. Er stellt sich häufig Fragen über die Beweggründe von Itachi. Als sie sich später in der Akatsuki Organsation wiedertreffen, haben sich die beiden emotional voneinander entfernt. Sie sehen sich nun nur noch als Mitglieder des selben Clans. Nach Itachis Tod stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass er Saiki während all der Zeit noch immer als Freund gesehen hat und auch Saiki sieht in ihm insgeheim noch immer eine wichtige Bezugsperson. 'Saiki und Doku' Doku und Saiki bilden in Akatsuki ein Team. Die zwei respektieren den anderen und haben ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander. Sie werden nach und nach zu Freunden, die sich um den anderen sorgen. Vor allem für Doku ist Saiki neben Konan der wichtigste Bezugpunkt. Diese Bindung wird besonders daran deutlich, dass Doku Saiki nach dessen Austritt folgt. Obwohl Doku blind ist, sieht Saiki ihn nie als Schwachstelle des Team oder als Hindernis an, da er dessen Fähigkeiten erkennt. 'Saiki und Ayame' Ayame wird Saiki als Ersatz für Doku zugeteilt, der des öfteren allein unterwegs ist. Anfangs haben die zwei eine große Abneigung für den anderen. Saiki sieht Ayame als arrogante, übereifrige Angeberin, die sich aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten überschätzt. Nach einigen gemeinsamen Missionen erkennt Saiki jedoch Ayames wahren Charakter und er beginnt, sie zu akzeptieren. Nach dem Austritt aus Akatsuki machen sich Saiki und Doku auf den Weg, Ayame für ihr Team zu gewinnen, was das große Vertrauen in Ayames Fähigkeiten und ihren Charakter wiederspiegelt. Persönlichkeit Saikis Persönlichkeit und sein Verhalten sind durch die Ereignisse in seiner Kindheit stark geprägt. Durch das Verlassen von Konohagakure und die Flucht nach Kumogakure wird Saikis Mutter die wichtigste Bezugsperson für ihn. Während der Akademiezeit in Kumogakure ist Saiki der einzige, der sich für Hitomi und Ren einsetzt, da er das Gefühl kennt ohne Freunde aufzuwachsen. Seine ehrliche und hilfsbereite Art bringt ihm die enge Freundschaft von Ren, Hitomi und schließlich auch Manabu ein. So wird Kumogakure eine neue Heimat für ihn. Dementsprechend verändert sich Saikis Charakter als Kumogakure ihn und seine Mutter des Verrats beschuldigt und Midori umgebracht wird. Ohne Heimat und Perspektive lässt sich Saiki leicht von Tobi manipulieren als dieser die Wahrheit über die geheime Mission von Midori erzählt. Saikis einziges Ziel ist von da an die Rache an Konoha und Kumogakure, weshalb er sich unter Tobis Training begibt. Während seiner Jahre in Akatsuki wird Saikis Charakter kalt und verschlossen. Dennoch schützt er seine Partner Doku und Ayame, wenn diese sich in Gefahr befinden. Nachdem Saiki die Wahrheit über den Tod seines Vaters erfährt verlässt er Akatsuki mit dem toten Körper von Yugito, um ihr in Kumogakure die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Später schließt er sich der Shinobi-Allianz an, um Tobi entgültig zu besiegen und der Welt den Frieden bringen zu können. Kleidung Saiki trägt im Verlauf mehrere verschiedene Kleidungen, jedoch bleiben die Kleidungsstücke dabei in, für den Uchiha-Clan typischen, dunklen Farben mit einem meist weitem Hemdkragen. Fähigkeiten 'Seishitsuhenka - Ninjutsu' Saiki ist, wie die meisten Mitglieder des Uchiha-Clans, ein Spezialist im Umgang mit Katon-Jutsu. So meistert er bereits im frühen Alter das Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. Während der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung zeigt er außerdem, dass er weitere Katon-Jutsu nahezu perfekt beherrscht, darunter auch sehr fortgeschrittene wie das Hi Bushin no Jutsu. Durch das Zusammentreffen mit Kakashi Hatake kann Saiki dessen Chidori kopieren und sich somit die Blitznatur aneignen. Ähnlich wie Sasuke entwickelt auch er daraus einige Variationen, sowohl defensive wie das Chidori no Tate, als auch stärkere offensive wie das Chidori Kageyoshi. Durch sein Leben in Kumogakure ist er zudem sehr geschickt im Umgang mit anderen Raiton-Jutsu. 'Dōjutsu Sharingan' http://images.wikia.com/narutorpgisland/de/images/7/78/Tsukiyomi.jpgthumb Saiki benutzt Tsukuyomi Seine mächtigste Waffe, das Sharingan, hat Saiki bis auf drei Tomoe-Flammen entwickelt und beherrscht selbst das Mangekyō Sharingan auf einem ähnlichen Level wie Itachi Uchiha. Mit dem Sharingan kann Saiki die Bewegungen seines Gegners selbst bei hohen Geschwindigkeiten verfolgen und dessen Jutsu kopieren. Seine mächtigsten Genjutsu werden mit dem Mangekyō Sharingan, mit dem er Informationen binnen weniger Sekunden von seinem Gegner erfährt oder dutzende gleichzeitig lähmen kann. Er beherrscht Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu und selbst die Dritte Technik Susanoo. Dieses besitzt in seiner vollendeten Form ein Schild aus den Flammen des Amaterasu und die Geistersense Yatagarasu no Kama, die Chakra absorbieren kann. Aufgrund der hohen Belastungen der Techniken für seine Augen verliert Saiki nach und nach sein Augenlicht bis er sich schließlich die Augen seines Bruders implantieren muss und so das Ewige Mangekyō Sharingan erhält. 'Fähigkeiten-Parameter' Vollendete Missionen Unverändert seit seiner Flucht, 1 Jahr v.S. Trivia *団扇, "Uchiwa" (うちわ) ausgesprochen, bedeutet "Fächer". *Saiki ist der einzige Uchiha, der in Kumogakure aufwächst. *Er hasst alle Arten von Ramen, außer mit Tomaten. *Er ist der jüngste aller Uchiha, der sein Mangekyō Sharingan erweckt hat. *Die Beziehung von Saiki und Madara weist starke Ähnlichkeit mit der zwischen Sasuke Uchiha und Orochimaru auf. *Er verfolgt fast identische Ziele wie Sasuke. *Saiki kann sämtliche Fingerzeichen in einem Tempo formen, dass selbst mit dem Sharingan nicht erkennbar ist. *Er benutzt das Mangekyo Sharingan nur bei sehr starken Gegnern, als Zeichen seines Respekts. *Saiki erhielt seinen Spitznamen, weil er für das Shunshin no Jutsu einen Blitz verwendet. Kategorie:Charakter